


Pretty Kitty

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Tired Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Geralt finds a very tired Jaskier after a banquet and carries him up to bed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 18
Kudos: 253





	Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stinastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/gifts).



Another banquet, another day, another exhausting performance. There were blisters on the tips of Jaskier’s fingers and his legs were sore from prancing around the hall. He was practically dead on the feet by the time the evening drew to a close. He stayed alert and vibrant as he made his final bows, waving to his adoring audience then he darted behind the curtain and slumped against the wall. He slid down until he was sitting on the cold hard floor.

Fuck he was exhausted.

He rubbed his eyes and rested his head on his lute. He couldn’t sleep here, he knew that but he just couldn’t find the energy to move. Surely no one would mind if he just…

“Jaskier!”

He squeaked and sat up with a start, blinking as he tried work out where he was. His lute still in his lap and he’d been using it as a pillow, it was dark and freezing but there were no stars. Why were there no stars?”

“Jaskier?” Geralt squatted down beside him.

Oh right. The banquet. Fuck, he must have fallen asleep. “Geralt…” He slurred, tongue heavy in his mouth, as he yawned. “What time s’it?”

“Late. I’ve been looking for you for almost an hour, Jask.” Geralt sighed and the floor disappeared from underneath him. He groaned as his lute almost crashed to the floor but Geralt was faster. He pulled the strap over his shoulders and then settled Jaskier he his arms.

Jaskier hummed happily and snuggled up against Geralt’s chest, listening to the slow but steady heartbeat of his lover. “You looked pretty tonight.” He mumbled, nuzzling into the silk doublet that Geralt had worn for the occasion.

“Hmm.” The noise rumbling in Geralt’s chest, like an oversized kitty.

“Pretty kitty.” Jaskier sang with a giggle.

“You’re delirious.”

Jaskier snorted and reached up to stroked Geralt’s cheek before bopping him on the nose. “The prettiest, most beautiful.” Even in his sleep deprived state Jaskier could feel Geralt’s cheek warm under his fingers. He may not have a witcher’s ability to see in the dark but his partner was blushing. He was sure of it. “Gorgeous, stunning… light of my life.” He sang.

Geralt groaned but turned his face to lean into Jaskier’s caress, kissing the palm of his hand. “Let’s get you to bed, bard.”

Jaskier pouted. “Bard? Not sweetheart, darling, my dearest love?”

“Bard.” Geralt repeated firmly. “Bed.”

Jaskier felt a swell of warmth in his chest. “Oh if you insist, darling.” He giggled, twirling a lock of silver hair in his fingers.

“To sleep, Jask.” Geralt chuckled. “You’re barely coherent.”

Jaskier pouted. “Boring.” He mumbled but he could admit that sleep sounded pretty good. He could fall asleep in his lover’s arms to the soft rise and fall of his breaths, and he always felt safe wrapped up in Geralt’s oh so strong embrace….

The next thing he knew he was being lowered down onto their bed. He whined at the loss of Geralt’s touch.

“I’m right here.” Geralt murmured in his ear and the was a soft press of lips against his forehead.

“Geralt.” He mumbled, the only coherent thought in his head. The bed sank beside him and he was pulled back against Geralt’s chest, fingers running through his hair and oooh didn’t that feel lovely…

“Sleep, love.” Were the last words he heard before the darkness took him and he was pulled into sleep’s sweet embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/631887924296876033/some-sleepy-cuddling-geraskier-fluff-for-the)


End file.
